


Marry-Fucking-Christmas

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian hates Christmas so every year he takes a vacation around the holiday, visiting somewhere where Saint Nick isn’t prevalent. This year though when he heads to a tropical island he finds…Christmas.This story is completed and a new chapter will be added every day until it's all up. Banner by Rory, Beta by Judy. Thanks a million girls





	1. Two Very Different Outlooks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

Brian Kinney hated Christmas. He hated the garish colors everywhere, the false good cheer, just everything about the holiday irritated the fuck out of him. What made matters worse was that there was no place he could hide from the madness. Babylon, his safe haven used any excuse for the queers to dress up but even the Baths, where Brian went to avoid the other annoying holidays decorated for Christmas. There was Christmas music playing everywhere he went, from the diner to the coffee shop he used when he wanted coffee that didn’t remind him of dirty dish water.

All of this culminated into Brian’s Christmas plans, every year as soon as the decorations went up and he heard a Christmas song playing somewhere Brian had his personal assistant, Cynthia book him somewhere tropical, somewhere that while he may still get reminders of the accursed holiday it wasn’t shoved in his face every two seconds. This year he was on a plane on November 26th, it seemed to be getting sooner ever year, and he was headed to The Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands.

Brian shook his head once more in disbelief about where he was headed, as he had done since Cynthia had brought him the paper work on it. A group of Australian’s had apparently had enough when their country had passed a new anti-gay law and decided that they were going to form their own queer country.

‘Fucking ballsy’ was all Brian could think when he started reading about it until of course he noticed all the amenities, all queer friendly. Then his next thoughts were ‘I’m there’. Now he was on a plane, his second, waiting to get to Australia so he could get on yet another fucking plane to get to the island. Brian silently reminded himself to ream Cynthia a new one for this twenty-one hour trip.

‘Who in their right mind would be on a fucking plane for Twenty-One hours?’ Brian grumbled, once again looking at the other passengers, disgusted that not one of them was remotely fuckable. 

“Would you like anything else, sir?” the flight attendant asked once again. She had been flirting with him since he had gotten on the plane and although he would have liked nothing more than to tell her to fuck off, that he only liked dick, it did keep him supplied with Beam. So he just smiled at her and tapped his glass.

She filled his glass once again and with that smarmy smile plastered on her face she was off. Brian downed the drink in one gulp and then leaned his head back and closed his eyes, figuring that the flight would be over quicker if he could fall asleep.

Justin Taylor on the other hand Loved Christmas. He loved the colors, the smiles, the warm feelings shared throughout mankind, and he didn’t have a problem with the presents either. All around Justin there were decorations and Christmas music and he loved every second of it. He had a huge tree in his living room and his entire house was decorate gaily. His artistic nature made his eyes light up when he saw the bright colors mixing into everyday backgrounds.

The only problem Justin had was that this year he wouldn’t be home to enjoy the holiday as he always had in the past. He had been sent to stay with his uncle because his parents were splitting up. Justin knew that it wasn’t his pronouncement that he was gay that caused his parent’s strife but he also knew that it didn’t help. His father couldn’t deal with having a gay son and while he could tell his mother wished he wasn’t, she wasn’t the type who would abandon her child just because he wasn’t what she wanted him to be, although that had been what his father wanted to do. So she had sent him to stay with his uncle until everything had settled down at home.

Justin shook his head and gazed around the island paradise that was to be his home for the next few months. He wasn’t happy about not being home for Christmas but he couldn’t complain about where he was. It was an island full of people just like him, full of gays.

“Hey Justin?” his uncle called out from behind him.

“Hey,” he replied, standing up and wiping the sand off his backside with the hand that wasn’t holding his art supplies.

“We have some new guests coming in today, and I was wondering if you could show them around?” his uncle asked in a hesitant voice. He still didn’t know Justin well and although he seemed like a nice kid, his experience with teenagers told him that asking them to do any work could turn out badly.

“Umm…” Justin started, willing to do it but not sure where he was suppose to take them as he didn’t know the island that well himself.

“I know that this is not your job,” his uncle hurried to explain. “But Manny is sick and everyone else is tied up.”

“Uncle Rick, don’t worry I’ll do it. It’s not a problem, really. Just where will I take them? I don’t know the island very well.” Justin expressed his concern after reassuring his uncle.

“Well, they will be first time visitors on their first day so you need to just show them the hot spots. The clubs, the restaurants, and other things that they will need to know how to find.” Rick explained, glad this was easier than he had feared.

“Okay, no problem.” Justin answered, glad to help out.

“Well you also will have to wear a uniform.” Rick announced, gaining more confidence with Justin’s easy acceptance. “You can wear Brad’s.” he said, confident he had come up with a solution.

“Well, fuck.” Justin mumbled while walking away to do his uncle’s bidding.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to wear someone else’s clothes? It’s not like we planned on you working or we’d have your own things for you.” Rick hurried to explain afraid he’d lose Justin now and he really needed the help.

“What? No it’s just that I have to wear the kid’s clothes.” Justin tried to explain.

“I think they will fit, you guys look the same size.” Rick said, not understanding the problem.

“And that’s your answer right there. I will fit into the kid’s clothes.” Justin said, shaking his head as he moved further away. He’d always hated how small he was. His father had always been on him to bulk up. The small, blond, artist was not the all-American football hero Craig had envisioned his son would be.

Brian stretched his legs as he got out of the limo. After all the time on planes and sitting in airports, the little extra time in the car had been torture. Once he got all the kinks out Brian took a moment to look around his vacation destination and was instantly glad he had come here, even with the flight time. It was the definition of island paradise, sandy beaches as far as the eye could see, tropical weather, and hott scantily-clad men everywhere. 

After getting an eye full Brian headed to the main building to check in, admiring the scenery, or rather the men on the way in. Checking in was thankfully easy and within minutes Brian was in his room watching the ‘maids’, once again beautiful men wearing very little, unpack his bags. After he had tipped them, not with the usual currency but they were happy to have it nonetheless, Brian headed out to see what other things he could find to entertain himself.

“Where are some good places to go?” Brian asked at the front desk, knowing he should be sleeping after his Hellish flight but wanting to enjoy a few more of the island ‘amenities’ before he did.

“Well sir, we have a short tour starting in five minutes that shows you all the hot spots on the island.” the man at the desk answered, flirting outrageously with the hott new guest.

“Hell, I don’t want to see pretty plants and beaches.” Brian sneered.

“Not those kind of hot spots sir.” the other man explained. “We have some great clubs, bar,…” he started, only to be cut off.

“Count me in.” Brian said in a demanding voice.

“Okay. The tour is meeting out front in a couple of minutes. It’s free and…” he trailed off, watching Brian’s back as he swiftly walked towards the door, ignoring what else the man had to say.


	2. Rebuff

 

Brian walked out of the door, hearing the man behind him still talking but not listening to a word he said. As soon as he opened the door he noticed a small group of people milling around and he figured they were waiting for the same tour as he was. Before walking up to the group he checked out every male there, deciding that some of them were worth a second look but that none of them were anything special.

“Hello. My name is Justin Taylor and I’ll be your tour guide today.” Justin said, his voice cheerful and clear.

Brian looked up at the voice and his breath caught. Here was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He wasn’t normally into twinks but this one was exceptional. The boy, Justin, Brian recalled him saying, was slight, blond, pale, and just plain gorgeous. Brian noticed that Justin’s blue eyes were a shade of blue he had never seen on another person. Brian felt his dick twitch and wondered if he could get Justin to blow off the tour and blow him.

“I’ll be showing you guys around.” Justin started, but found he had to pause a moment when his eyes met those of the most incredibly handsome man he had ever seen. The man was tall, with auburn hair, olive-colored skin, and the most amazing hazel eyes Justin had ever seen. When the other man noticed Justin looking at him he gave an arrogant smirk that irritated Justin to no end. ‘Great. He thinks he’s God’s gift, I can tell,’ Justin thought before turning away from the other man and once again addressing the group.

“I’ll be showing you the clubs, restaurants, gift shops and other places in the area. If you are interested in sightseeing locations there will be a tour of some of those later.” Justin informed the group as he started to walk.

“Will you be giving that tour as well? Because if you are, I’ll be taking that one too.” Brian said from the spot he had just maneuvered himself into, at Justin’s side.

“No.” Justin hissed before forcing a smile and answering for the whole group. “That tour is given by Manny. He knows the most beautiful spots on the island.” said, before turning to point out some places they were passing by.

Brian was taken back by the reaction he got, but he pressed on, knowing no gay man could resist him. He got closer to Justin, breathing in his clean yet musky smell while he whispered in his ear after the other man had stopped talking. “My name’s Brian, by the way.”

“Really, that’s nice.” Justin said, before moving away from Brian.

Brian watched Justin walk away, irritated that he was getting rebuffed but he wouldn’t give up that easy so he followed, not that he really had any choice. A couple of minutes later Brian watched as Justin pointed out a gift shop, yet another establishment that he wasn’t interested in. Brian decided that he would concentrate on the blond’s looks, until the other man started pointing out something he actually cared about. 

Brian ran his eyes over the pale skin covering Justin’s entire body. He smirked when he noticed the one spot that wasn’t the same alabaster. Brian noticed Justin’s nose was burned a bright red, and he couldn’t help smiling, thinking it was cute. Although the second he thought that he pushed the thought out of his mind and resumed his perusal.

“On Christmas Day, we have a huge party, every one of the guests are invited. There is also a secret Santa which anyone who wants to be involved can sign up at anytime before the names are passed out.” Justin started explaining as he headed for their next destination. Brian was already sick of the tour and at the rambling of Justin about the hated holiday, Brian had heard enough.

“Hey Ruddy, the red-nosed reindeer, where are the clubs?” Brian yelled, impatient to get this over with and get into the blond’s pants and then move on.

“We’ll get to that in a minute, Scrooge McDuff.” Justin scoffed back, annoyed that the egotistical man had once again made his attitude known.

As the tour came to an end where it had started, in front of the hotel, everyone moved off in different directions, except for Brian who stayed at Justin’s side. Once he was sure the others were out of ear-shot Brian turned to Justin deciding that he had been patient enough.

“So, want to fuck?” Brian asked casually, already imagining those raspberry lips pressed against his, and around his cock.

“What the fuck?” Justin shot back, outraged at Brian’s audacity. “No, I have absolutely no interest in fucking, ‘you’.” he said, before storming off.

Brian watched Justin race off, fighting the instinct to go after him. He couldn’t believe his nerve. No one turned down Brian Kinney. Men lined up for the favor of sucking his cock and this cheeky blond thought that he could just blow him off. 

Normally, well let’s face it, this didn’t normally happen to Brian but on the rare instances it did, Brian just shrugged it off and went to pound the next willing hole, but for some reason Brian couldn’t let this rest. He would have Justin. He had no doubt in his mind.

Frustrated with his lack of success, Brian headed back into the hotel, determined to get some sleep and then figure out a way to get what he wanted. With a last look over his shoulder in the direction Justin had disappeared he thought, ‘and I always get what I want’.

‘Arrogant ass! Want to fuck? Who the fuck says shit like that?’ Justin bitched in his head as he made his way back to his luxurious cabin, although ‘cabin’ didn’t really do it justice, seeing as it had three bedrooms and all the extras one could want.

Justin slammed around, muttering about men who think they’re God’s gift while stripping off his uniform, or rather Brad’s uniform. As soon as he was dressed again, in flowing linen shorts and an equally breathable shirt he grabbed his sketchpad and supplies and headed down to a beautiful, peaceful beach where he could draw and the guests were not allowed.

Once there Justin was immediately immersed in his drawing. He had no idea what was even making it on the page, he just drew from his heart as he always did. Every stroke of the pencil across the page was like music to Justin’s ears as something began to take shape on the paper in front of him. About a half an hour later the picture was done and if asked no one would be more surprised than Justin when the figure he had drawn was an exact likeness of the arrogant man himself, of Brian.

Justin’s first instinct was to rip the page out and crumple up the drawing but another look at the perfect rendering and Justin hesitated. The picture was truly beautiful, some of Justin’s best work and he didn’t have the heart to destroy it. He shook his head and flipped a couple pages, not wanting to have to look at it again and then brought his pencil down on the clean page. After a couple of seconds of his hand not moving, Justin laid his drawing stuff aside and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and stared out into the vast ocean in front of him.

Justin thought about what he was looking for in a man. He had known he was gay for a couple of years now, even though he had kept it to himself until just recently and he had never even kissed a boy. Justin wanted a guy who loved him for who he was, who was interested in what he had to say, and who would be faithful to only him. Justin lay back on the sand and closed his eyes, dreaming about his perfect mate.


	3. Murphy's Law

 

Brian felt the morning light, bright and clear, breaking through the curtains where he had forgotten to close them. He stretched, elongating his body and enjoying the slight burn in his muscles. With a deep breath and his tongue slipping across his lips, dampening them, Brian thought back to the day before. His first day on the island hadn’t been what he planned. He had definitely gotten less ass then he had anticipated but the thought that he was glad he was here kept circling through his mind.

A second went by until a picture of Justin flashed into Brian’s mind, and immediately he knew exactly what it was that made this place so appealing. With this realization Brian hopped out of bed, heading for the shower, almost gnashing his teeth to take a run at getting in the blond’s pants. He quickly jumped into the shower, as soon as he got the shower as hot as he could stand it. Brian loved his showers very hot, craving the water’s bite.

As soon as he got out the shower he toweled off with the thick, rich hotel towels. He swiftly dressed in a pair of flowing, white pants, that hugged his hips and accented his ass in a beautiful manner. Brian decided to forego a shirt, wanting to show off his chest, which was finely muscled but not bulky. Even though he knew he probably wouldn’t need it, Brian added a coat of tanning oil, knowing it would make his chest stand out just that little bit more. He was pulling out all the stops.

About a half an hour later, Brian gave up his futile search for Justin. He had looked for him in all the places he knew around the island but couldn’t find him anywhere. Cursing under his breath he stopped to survey the area. If he couldn’t find the other man then he would get some entertainment in while he waited for him to show up. Brian’s gaze fell on the beach and he figured that he would get some tanning done until he found someone worthy of a fuck.

An hour later Brian had gotten his fix of sun and a rather satisfying orgasm so he headed out to find a bar where he could get some Beam. The minute he walked in the door a blond head caught his attention. Justin was sitting at the bar with a sketch pad in front of him. Brian knew that he hadn’t been seen so he quietly walked up behind the other man and looked over his shoulder, wondering what he was doing.

Brian was amazed by what he saw, Justin was drawing the bartender and the rendition was gorgeous.

“Wow, you have talent.” Brian said from behind Justin, his tone voicing his disbelief.

“Thanks.” Justin said before turning around and realizing who said it. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he realized who it was.

“So what are you doing in a bar this early in the day?” Brian asked conversationally, hoping that being nice would get him further with Justin.

“As you might be able to tell, I’m drawing.” Justin answered, not sparing Brian a glance.

“Beam,” Brian called to the bartender, not even sparing him a glance as he concentrated on Justin. “Why does it seem that you don’t like me?” Brian asked, as he took his first sip.

“Do you really want to know?” Justin asked, his annoyance with Brian warring against his ingrained Wasp manners.

“Yes, of course I want to know. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked.” Brian snarked back.

“That is a perfect example right there.” Justin commented. “You act like a total ass, as if the world and it’s occupants owe you something. Not to mention the fact that because you’re hot you think you can do anything, have anything, or anybody that you want.”

“So you do think I’m hot.” Brian said with a smirk, ignoring the rest of Justin’s comment.

“Of course that was the only thing you heard.” Justin bitched, before sweeping up his supplies and heading out of the bar without looking back.

“Fuck! Good going, Brian.” Brian said to himself, annoyed that he had run the other man off again.

That Night

Brian had stayed at the bar for hours, getting drunk and fucking his way through many of the bar’s occupants. It had been a good hour or two before anyone else had shown up and by that time Brian had been on his way to oblivion, feeling pretty good already. When the first guy showed up who was up to Brian’s standards he hadn’t even given the guy time to order a drink before propositioning him and then dragging him off to the bathroom and fucking him furiously against the wall in one of the stalls.

The rest of the night had been more of the same, and by the time the bar was closing Brian was feeling no pain. With every guy he fucked Brian became more and more irritated because he found that no matter what he did he was seeing and hearing Justin in every guy. He had picked guys as far from Justin physically as possible, big ones, dark ones, anything to make to so when he was sliding into them he didn’t see a shock of white blond hair but nothing helped. No matter who he fucked he still saw full, raspberry lips begging to be kissed.

When it was closing time, Brian left the bar in a huff, still pissed even after several orgasms. He headed to his room, determined to get some sleep and forget about Justin, even though he knew he was going to be trying to get into the blond’s pants again tomorrow. Tonight though he would have a reprieve and refused to think about him at all.

As soon as he got into his room he headed into the shower. Once again he turned the water on full blast, as hot as he could stand it. This time though it took a minute for the water to start flowing and just when Brian was sure there was something wrong the water started flowing out of the shower head. The only problem was that even though the water was on full strength what was coming out was little more than a trickle.

“What the fuck?” Brian questioned as he reach forward to turn the knobs again.

Another twist of the knobs and Brian heard a thunking sound and then heard the sound of rushing water. As the water wasn’t flowing through the showerhead that fast Brian cautiously opened the shower door and all he could think was ‘fucking great’ when he saw water flowing out of the wall and quickly covering the floor. He quickly reached for the knobs again, trying to turn them off but it had no effect.

‘Fucking great! What am I going to do now?’


	4. Christmas Hell

 

Brian hung up the phone after having called the front desk and within seconds a bunch of people were in his room. One shouting directions at the others as they tried to get all of Brian’s things out of the room so they wouldn’t be ruined and the water continued to rise.

“Don’t you think someone should be shutting off the water?” Brian snarked.

“Oh someone is already in the basement doing that as we speak.” the man who had been giving the orders explained. “I’m Rick Taylor, the owner and manager of this hotel.” the man said, offering his hand. “I’m so sorry about all this. We will have anything that needs it cleaned or replaced.”

“Well that’s all well and good, but couldn’t you just get me into another room. I need a shower and I’m tired.” Brian demanded.

“Well you see sir; there is a slight problem with that.” Rick hesitated.

“What the fuck is the problem?” Brian asked, quickly losing patience.

“The hotel happens to be all booked up at the moment.” Rick said, trying to keep from cringing.

“Well where the fuck am I suppose to stay, this is the only hotel on this island.” Brian practically shouted.

“Umm,” Rick started but he really had no idea what he was going to do with the other man. Just then, an idea came to him. He wasn’t sure how Justin was going to feel about it but it was the only solution. “Well we have a room at a cottage that my nephew resides in. Your room there will be a bit bigger; you’ll still have your own bathroom and access to room service. The only thing is the room service may take a little longer to get to you.” Rick explained.

Brian thought about it for a minute before it dawned on him what this guy had said his last name was, Taylor. He wondered if his luck was turning and this guy was actually Justin’s uncle. The thought of staying in the same place as Justin was exciting him. He figured that being in the same place he would have much more chance with the blond.

“Fine. Let’s get a move on then.” Brian grumbled to hide the fact that he was happy with this turn of events. ‘Finally something is going my way.’

After making sure that they had everything of Brian’s out of the room and leaving instructions on what to do while he was gone, Rick had a couple of people walking behind him and Brian as he lead the way to Justin’s cabin. Rick hoped that Justin didn’t have a problem with but he knew that his nephew would understand that there was no other alternative.

When they made it to the cabin Brian raised his eyebrows in appreciation, it was a gorgeous place and much bigger than he had expected. Brian followed Rick through the door and this time his eyebrows rose deep into his hairline before a disgusted scowled flowed over his face. The minute the door was open Brian caught sight of a completely decorated hallway opening up into an equally decorated living room. There were colorful lights throughout the entire room as well as garland, not to mention the million ornaments. On top of all that was a Christmas tree that was bigger than any Brian had ever seen inside. When the sound of Christmas music reached his ears Brian couldn’t deal any longer.

“I’m in Christmas Hell.” Brian bemoaned out loud and was answered by Justin’s glare.

Rick explained to Justin why they were there and although Brian could see that Justin didn’t want him there in an almost monotone voice, the other man agreed to having him there. In the next few minutes of conversation, they had shown Brian to the room he would occupy and his bags were place there to wait for him. About ten minute after they had all entered the cabin Brian and Justin were left there, alone.

As soon as the door closed behind the other people Justin walked off in a separate direction, not saying a word to Brian. Brian stared after him for a second, wondering if he should go after him or leave him for the night but watching that bubble butt swaying as Justin walked away made up his mind for him and Brian slowly followed the other man.

Brian felt like he was going to vomit when he saw the room they were going into, it was the living room and it was decorated more then the other rooms he had seen thus far. It had a Christmas tree all done up in white lights and what looked like handmade ornaments, a roaring fireplace complete with cutesy stockings, not to mention the numerous poinsettias and candles. 

“God, I want to fuck Saint Nick.” Brian said in disgust but he was unaware that he had spoken out loud until he was answered.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you won’t ever have that chance.” Justin snapped.

‘Fuck, I can’t believe I said that out loud. Good going dumbass, way to get in his pants.’ Brian chastised himself silently.

Brian watched as Justin got out a sketchbook and purposely ignored him. He tried a few times to strike up a conversation and was basically shot down each time, Justin only giving monosyllable answers. After a while, Brian got frustrated and seeing that this would get him nowhere, he stood back up from the seat he had taken on the sofa. He knew he wanted to get away from Justin to think but he didn’t want to go to bed.

“I want to go out.” Brian announced.

“Thanks for the PSA.” Justin said sarcastically, not even looking up.

“Well I need a key.” Brian sneered, getting more and more irritated at the way the other man pretty much ignored his existence. 

“I don’t lock the door.” Justin explained, finally looking up.

“What the Hell do you mean you don’t lock the door?” Brian asked, astonished.

“Well fuck Brian look where we are. It’s not like you can steal something here and get away with it.” Justin said in an exasperated tone.

“Yeah well what about psychos? Someone who just wants to hurt you?” Brian asked worried about the intelligence of someone who in this day and age wouldn’t lock their door.

“Have you seen this island? I can just yell and the entire population will com running.” Justin explained in a voice that made it obvious what he thought of Brian’s IQ as well.

Brian shook his head at the naiveté and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door on his way out. Brian had planned on going to one of the bars or something else far away from the infuriating blond but at this bit of news even the he tried to he couldn’t make himself get far enough away from the cabin that he couldn’t see it. 

Brian realized how protective he felt over Justin and for a second he wondered at those feelings but then he pushed them out of his head. He knew that once he slept with Justin everything would go back to normal so he just had to figure out how to do that. He had been honest so he figured now he would have to try being more sneaky about it. Brian wasn’t sure how he was going to pull it off but he did know that he would have Justin, one way or the other.

The next morning when he woke up, after his morning routine Brian went in search of Justin. Not finding him anywhere in the cabin, he headed out to look for him. It didn’t take long for him to catch sight of the bright blond head on the private beach behind the cabin. For a moment Brian watched Justin wondering what the other man was doing, it only took a moment for him to realize that Justin was smoking a joint. ‘A man after my own heart’, Brian said to himself with a smirk before heading down towards the man. 

Brian watched up behind Justin quietly, wanting time to study the man a little before alerting the blond to his presence. When he got close enough to see over Justin’s shoulder Brian noticed a sketchbook open on the other man’s lap. Brian had seen Justin with a sketchbook a few times but he had never been able to see inside of it. 

This time though he had a clear view of the picture that Justin was working on at the moment, it was a sketch done mostly in charcoal with just a few light smudges of color thrown in. the sketch was obviously of the sunrise Justin must have watched just hours before and Brian was astonished. If someone had told him you could make a picture of a sunrise with so little color and it still be breathtaking he would have laughed in their face but that was exactly what this picture was. 

“Now before you start to bit my head off and then storm off just let me say that, that picture is absolutely gorgeous.” Brian stated as he sat down beside Justin, not as close as he would have liked to but he didn’t want the other man running off again.

Justin looked up to Brian to tell him to fuck off but whether it was the effect of the pot, the sincere look on the other man’s face, or something else he didn’t want to acknowledge he just smiled and said thanks. Justin watched as Brian looked out over the water and wondered at the look on the other man’s face. It wasn’t the predatory one he was use to seeing and that made him relax, well that and the joint he was currently taking another drag off of. Deciding that maybe the other man now understood that he wouldn’t be falling into bed with him Justin passed Brian the joint.

The two demolished the joint between them and found themselves talking. They talked about Justin’s art, Brian’s job and a million other little things. They were getting to know each other and maybe it was the pot or the beautiful scenery but neither of them really noticed it or the time that flew by as they sat there.


	5. Changing Fast

 

The next week passed in a similar manner for the two occupants of the cabin. They would go somewhere in the morning, whether it be to the same beach or some other part of the island that Justin just had to show Brian. They would both talk for hours or Justin would sketch while Brian tanned, sometimes Justin even sketched Brian. The more they talked the deeper the topics of their conversations would get, not that either of them noticed they were sharing everything with each other.

They shared every part of themselves, from their favorite color to their dreams as well as the most horrible things that had happened to them. Justin told Brian about why he was on the island, his father’s reaction to him being gay as well as all the shit he had to deal with at school while Brian filled Justin in on his childhood, sharing things that even Mikey didn’t know.

If asked, neither could explain the kinship they felt with someone they should have nothing in common with but all they knew is that they could tell the other one anything. The men didn’t spend every second together but still a vast majority of their time was spent in the other’s company.

It was now Brian’s twelfth day on the island and as Justin had planned to spend most of the day with his uncle and talking to his mother on the phone Brian went in search of some nice anonymous sex. Although he had not had as much sex as he thought he would when he came on the island, he had still managed to fuck his way through a nice swath of beautiful sun bronzed men.

A little after midnight Brian stumbled from the club. He was beyond drunk because every time he had tried to pick a trick all he could see was Justin’s face. He had tried all different types of trick, from big dark one to little blonds reminiscent of the person he wanted. But every time he had gone to drag the trick off to fuck him Justin’s face had swam before his eyes, not deflating his erection but eliminating his lust for the person in front of him. 

So now he was staggering towards the cabin; anger, horniness and a shitload of Beam coursing through his blood. Brian had no idea how he found the cabin in the state that he was in but before he knew it he was opening the door, mentally cringing at the fact that it wasn’t locked. Even in his inebriated state this worried him so he lurched drunkenly down the halls looking for Justin to make sure he was alright.

When he finally made it to the living room he found Justin and even as intoxicated as he was he knew the blond wasn’t alright. He had seen the   
blond drinking before but never anything like this. Brian took in the crumpled figure on the floor and the nearly empty bottle of Absolut between his knees. He noticed that whenever Justin wasn't taking a pull from the bottle he had his head resting against his knees, a total picture of depression.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brian asked as he sat down beside Justin, concern filling his voice.  
  
"Life sucks," Justin answered as if it was a cheer. Brian was inclined to agree but he knew he couldn't if he wanted to get out of Justin just what was going on.  
  
"What happened?" Brian asked, wanting to take to bottle way from the other man but figuring that was not the best course of action if he didn't want the blond to close up.  
  
"My mother is staying with my father." Justin answered, his voice muffled because he hadn't lifted his head to reply.  
  
"What the Hell? What is she thinking? What does she think you're going to do? It's not like you're going to stay here forever." Brian ranted but Justin never moved his head having already thought of all that and already raged through all this. Justin was now very motivated to drown all these thoughts and all the feelings that they provoked.  
  
"Want a drink?" Justin finally said lifting his head and looking into Brian's eyes.   
  
Brian wanted to cry out at the look of pain that was evident in the younger man's eyes.   
Justin's skin, which was always pale, now looked ghostly and his face, which was normally very expressive, was a blank slate as Justin tried to push everything away. Brian took a moment to decide what to do. He knew Justin needed to talk about what was going on, needed to deal with what had happened but he also know the benefit of pain management.   


Finally Brian reached forward and grabbed the bottle, taking a deep pull. He was already intoxicated and so was Justin so he figured what was the harm in getting completely blasted.  


Justin woke up, his head throbbing slightly, his mouth dry and his entire body aching. He felt the incessant urge to relieve himself but didn’t want to get out of bed. His need to pee was almost painful but even with all that he was strangely comfortable and more at peace then he ever remembered being. 

Slowly he became more aware of his surroundings. He felt warm wind blowing on his neck and felt another heartbeat at his back. When that registered on him he became instantly aware of where his skin wasn’t cooling. Even as he was waking up, he could feel parts of his skin were pressed to someone else’s flesh. At first Justin tensed up at the knowledge that he was in bed, naked with someone he didn’t even remember getting into bed with. He wondered for a second if he would even know the person he would find when he turned around. But then again a part of him was screaming in his head, ‘of course you know who it is, you just don’t want to admit that you slept with him.’ 

Justin shook away that thought and started to slowly turn around, not wanting to jar his full bladder nor his bed companion. When Justin finally caught sight of the person who had been sleeping, curled up against his back in a spoon position he didn’t know whether to be relieved or to cry. On one hand he knew who it was, so he hadn’t had sex with a stranger but on the other hand he couldn’t believe that he had had sex with Brian. 

As he was staring into Brian’s face, not knowing what to do and knowing he needed to do something soon or he would have an accident, Brian started to move, adjusting to the new position Justin was in. Brian slung his leg over one of Justin’s, his knee settling in just below Justin’s crotch. Then he threw his arm over Justin’s shoulder and wove his fingers through the bright, blond hair. 

Justin tried to move from underneath him slowly, not wanting to fully wake the other man but knowing he needed to get moving. Justin was trying to pull Brian’s hand out of his hair when Brian’s eyes shot open, his sleep disturbed when his comfortable position on top of Justin was taken away. When the two’s eyes met the activities of the night before flowed through their minds.


	6. Consummate

 

Looking back on the night before, if asked neither of the two men could have said who had initiated the first kiss but both of them could clearly picture the first moment their lips had met. They had been sitting in front of the couch, drinking and the next thing they knew their lips were fused together. Their bodies soon followed and within seconds, a piece of paper couldn’t have fit between the two. 

Things quickly escalated from there and soon Justin had found himself half-undressed, lying under Brian, moaning at the other man’s seeking hands and lips. Justin was just as active in his searching of Brian’s body, his hands roaming over every bit of the hard body above him. When Brian reached for the button on Justin’s pants even through the drunken haze Justin’s sensibility surged through.

“Wait.” Justin cried piteously, he didn’t want to stop but his befuddled brain was screaming for it. 

“What?” Brian groaned out, afraid that even now he wouldn’t be able to possess the man he had been wanting for so long, or at least if felt like forever to him because he wasn’t used to wanting someone this much and most men automatically fell at his feet at the first sign of interest from him.

“Suppose to be…important.” Justin mumbled out almost incoherently, still absently rubbing against Brian, wanting to be with him even though his brain was screaming for him to stop.

“Important? What are you talking about? Don’t you want me?” Brian said, reaching down to stroke Justin’s cock through his pants.

“Yes, want you so much…but…doesn’t mean anything to you.” Justin muttered, surging up against the stroking hand. “Means everything to me. First time suppose to mean so much…saving myself.”

“You’re saving yourself? Like your virginity?” Brian asked incredulously sure that the alcohol was clouding his brain too much to understand the conversation, at Justin’s nod he went on in disbelief. “You want me to marry you, to fuck you?” Brian asked his drunken mind not realizing what was really going on.

“No.” Justin said but went on because he couldn’t help himself, the alcohol raging through his blood lowering his inhibitions. “You don’t want to marry me, I’m not good enough.”

“What do you mean you’re not good enough?” Brian demanded, angry that Justin thought about himself that way but he knew why, he had similar thoughts about himself. He knew why they had those thought, the truth was that when your parents don’t love you some part of you always feels that you’re not worth love.

Brian shook his head at these thoughts; one of the things about being drunk is that sometimes you get maudlin. With a shrug he figured that they would prove that they were worth it and without being able to rationalize because he was drunk, he made a decision.

“Let’s go.” Brian said, standing up and tugging on Justin’s arm to bring the other man to his feet as well.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked, as he stumbled along beside Brian, leaning on the taller man for balance, not that Brian was too steady on his feet either.

“We’re getting married.” Brian announced.

The next little bit was a blur to both of them, they remembered waking up a few people, Brian making demands and someone saying words that meant they were married but that’s about it. The next thing that was real clear to them was being back in the cabin. They were both slightly steadier by then but still drunk enough for this to be the right thing to do.

The memory became clear when they were in the cabin, in Justin’s bedroom both standing beside his bed. Justin stood still, looking up at Brian, uncertainty in his eyes for only a moment before Brian sweep him up and laid in on the bed.

Brian looked down at Justin who reminded his drunken mind of an angel as he lay there. He smiled a predatorial smile at the thought that he would be the one to claim this angel and then the smile grew wider as he realized that this particular angel was all his.

With this thought, he climbed on top of Justin and started kissing him gently. Brian was once again exploring the mouth behind those raspberry lips. Brian’s hands were on either side of Justin’s face, pressing their lips together tighter. He felt like he wanted to suck the very air from Justin’s lungs, his need to devour him was so strong.

Just then, Brian felt hesitant hands on his shirt and because oxygen was becoming an issue, he pulled away for a second and watched as Justin’s pale artist’s hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Part of him wanted to just rip off his shirt up as he looked at Justin’s face he changed his mind, the blond was totally lost in undoing his shirt, raking his eyes over every inch of newly exposed flesh, so into it that he had draw his lower lip into his mouth and was biting on it.

The sight of this made Brian jealous, he wanted to be the one biting into Justin’s flesh, so not disturbing Justin from his shirt Brian leaned over again and attached his mouth to the blond’s neck. As soon as that alabaster skin was near his mouth Brian started alternating between biting, licking and sucking on the unblemished skin, needing to make his mark, not only on the other man’s senses but also on Justin, for all the world to see that the blond belonged to him. 

Once Brian felt Justin get the last button undone, he allowed the other man to take it off of him, moving with Justin so that he didn’t have to give up his spot on the blond’s neck. As soon as the shirt was off Brian pulled back for a second to get Justin’s shirt off as well before continuing his journey downwards. Brian paid close attention to all the various points on Justin’s body, cataloging in his mind all the places to made Justin twitch, or moan and even the ones that made the blond whimper. 

Soon he was once again at Justin’s pants and he wet to unbutton them, this time though Justin didn’t hesitate and lifted his hips to make their removal easier for Brian. Along with Justin’s pants, Brian also removed the blond’s underwear and couldn’t hold back a slight gasp at the sight of the smaller man’s beautiful cock. Although he had always been a top, Brian was a sucker of a nice cock and Justin had the best one he had seen, surprising large for the small frame and a delicate pink color although with Justin’s arousal the head had started to take on a slightly angry red.

Brian couldn’t help himself after seeing Justin’s cock and with a look up, where he waited until Justin met his eyes he leaned down and gave the cock a broad lick. As soon as Brian’s tongue touched Justin’s dick, the blond’s hips bucked upwards, wanting more but not really certain in his inexperience what he wanted. 

“Shh.” Brian whispered, as he put his hands on Justin’s hips to still him. Justin whimpered but tried not to move; hoping that if he obeyed Brian would lick him again.

As soon as Brian noticed that Justin had stopped moving he moved so he was in a better position between Justin legs. From that position, he pushed his head up, nuzzling Justin’s balls with his nose. Brian loved the musky scent clinging to Justin skin gave the blond another broad lick in appreciation. 

Justin shivered at the move but didn’t move out of the place Brian pushed him into. He whimpered a second later when Brian’s warm mouth enclosed one of his balls, licking, tugging and nibbling the full sack. For the next few minutes, his pleasurable sensations switched from one ball to the other as Brian paid close attention to both of them.

Brian’s thoughts were cloudy but he knew he wanted Justin to know exactly how much pleasure his body could be in and Brian had every intention of showing the blond exactly that. When he was done exploring Justin’s cock and balls with his mouth, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s legs and pushed them up to Justin’s chest, exposing the tight, pink bud of the entrance Brian wanted to get into so badly.

One look at that virgin hole and Brian got tunnel vision, the only thing he could see, hear or smell was that wrinkled bud that seemed to call his name. Brian could feel Justin trying to sit up, maybe in protest at Brian stopping his other actions or out of curiosity at what he was doing now, Brian also knew that this next action would shook the blond but his befuddled wouldn’t let him slow down to reassure Justin and he just dove in.

Brian started licking the hole, heartily, lapping up the shivers and moans coming from Justin. He felt the other man stiffen and try to pull away even as he was omitting sounds of desire but Brian held on. He then started to circle the still tight bud with his tongue, wanting to loosen the muscle enough to reduce the pain when he entered the other man. 

It only took a few moment of Brian dedicated licking for Justin to relax, although somewhere in the back of his head a voice screamed about the fact that Brian was licking his ‘ass’. That voice was silence when Brian straightened his tongue and pushed it passed the softened ring of muscle. 

At that first thrust, Justin no longer cared about right or wrong and wrapped his own arms around his legs, pulling them tighter to his chest, hoping the action would prompt Brian to keep doing what he was doing. And also to fulfill the need Justin had burning inside of him, the for…well everything that Brian had to offer. Justin didn’t know all of the things that could happen between two men but he knew he wanted to learn them ‘under’ Brian.

When Justin took the job of holding up his legs onto himself Brian suddenly had his arms and hands much freer to roam to supple body beneath his. He had a strong urge to touch Justin, touch him everywhere but the fervent need to be inside Justin won out and Brian reached up for Justin’s mouth blindly.

Justin didn’t know why Brian’s fingers were all of a sudden in his face but when they hovered above his mouth, he opened it instinctively. As soon as his lips were open the fingers pushed their way in and Justin was sucking on them as Brian had done earlier on his dick. When Justin heard the groan that Brian let out when he started sucking the digits it just spurred him to suck them more, better, he didn’t really know what he was doing but he knew he want to give Brian some of the pleasure he was receiving. 

Noticing his fingers were sufficiently wet, Brian pulled them from Justin’s mouth somewhat reluctantly, promising himself at some point in near future his prick would be incased between those obviously talented lips. He then pulled his tongue out of Justin’s asshole and looked at it winking in demand. Brian grinned at the frantic little hole trying to pull back in something that was no longer there and the equally desperate sounds coming its owner. 

Brian placed his finger at the opening then looked up at Justin while he applied the first little push of pressure. He watched as Justin face went from total pleasure at the pressure and a slight pinch of pain as the digit advanced inside of him. Brian, reassured at the slight amount of pain shown draw the finger out and the pushed it in again, faster and deeper this time. 

The look of pain soon totally disappeared from Justin’s face, replaced by obviously mounting bliss and that look incited Brian to further action. He quickly pulled his finger out only to replace it with two digits, stretching the tight tunnel even further. Brian heard the small gasp of pain that escaped over Justin’s lips and wanting that sting to fade, he pushed the fingers in deep until he found the bundle of nerves that would drive Justin crazy. 

As soon as Brian touch that spot inside of Justin the blond uttered another gasp, this time though it was a sound of incredible delight. The next couple of minutes passed with Brian finger fucking Justin deeply, on every few strokes he would either pass his digits over Justin’s prostate or scissor his finger to further stretch the cavity he would soon be inside. 

Once Brian felt Justin was ready, he scrambled over to his pants, retrieving the condoms and lube that his pocket held and then just as quickly made his way back, wanting to be within Justin right then. Brian quickly rolled on the condom and squirted some lube in his hand. After rubbing his fingers together for a moment to warm the cold liquid he replaced the digits inside of the blond, making a few rapid thrust to spread the substance inside the hole.

When he felt Justin was thoroughly lubricated he popped his fingers out and aligned his shaft with the opening. Before pushing in Brian wrapped his arms back around Justin’s leg, lifting them to his shoulders and reached around and grabbed the blond’s head with both hands. He pulled Justin’s face to his and started devouring the other man’s mouth. When they were both, totally involved in the kiss Brian pushed himself forward, breaching the compact entrance.

Justin yanked his face away from the kiss as the pain of Brian’s entry washed through his body. “It hurts.” he exclaimed softly, in a shaky voice.

“I know, but it will get better soon, I promise.” Brian reassure the blond, whispering the words as he leaned his forehead on Justin’s, looking in the pain filled eyes, offering all the comfort he could.

Brian watched as Justin started to close his eyes to block out the pain but he didn’t want to lose the connection they had so he protested. “Don’t close your eyes, look at me. It will get better soon and then there will be nothing but pleasure.”

Brian watched as Justin struggled to obey him and then started moving, sliding carefully in and out of the tight hole surrounding him, wanting to bring the pleasure now and eliminate the pain. It only took a few well-aimed thrusts into Justin’s prostate before all signs of discomfort fled the smaller man’s face and he was shoving his hips forward, trying to meet Brian’s thrusts.

Once it became apparent to Brian that Justin was fully into it, he let go of the tight reign he had on his body and after bending the younger man nearly in half Brian started pounding into Justin with abandonment. He was slamming into Justin as if he could fuse their bodies together if he got deep enough. 

Time passed unnoticed for both men until Brian felt a warm wet rush hit his stomach and Justin’s ass clamp down on his already swelling cock. Hr let out a grunt as he thrust forward one more time and unbeknown to him screamed out ‘I love you!’

The rest of the night was a blur of tangled flesh, grunts and moans, as well as whispered words of passion.


	7. Against The Law

 

The two men broke free of the memories with a glance down at their hands. Both were shaken but not really surprised at the sight of the gleaming circles adorning their fingers. Justin closed his eyes not wanting to deal with what he knew was about to happen. He didn’t really know what he felt about what had happened between him and Brian but he knew enough about the other man to know exactly the way he would react. And react Brian would, there would be no thought just gut reaction. 

“Shit we’ll get it annulled!” Brian exclaimed, jumping from the bed. “I can’t fucking believe they let us get married when we were that drunk!”

Justin got up as well, moving quite a bit slower than Brian did, not knowing how he would deal with everything that went on. He didn’t respond to Brian’s outburst and just headed for the bathroom, the need to cleanse himself of the shame Brian’s tirade was making him feel was prominent.

“Where are you going?” Brian demanded when Justin started to walk away without saying anything but Justin didn’t even slow his pace to acknowledge he had hear anything. “Oh a shower, that’s a good idea. We can’t go like this.” Brian answered himself as Justin turned on the shower.

Brian started to follow Justin into the bathroom to shower as well but at the last second he stopped himself. He realized that as much as he wanted to he couldn’t bathe with Justin. Hell, he had already married the other man and there was no way he could make their relationship any more awkward. So he turned around and headed for his own shower, the only sign that he regretted this action was a single glance back at the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck do you mean we have to stay married?” Brian exploded, cutting off the official who was explaining the realities of their actions the night before.

“Well like I said Mr. Kinney-Taylor…” The official said, only to be interrupted again.

“That is not my fucking name!” Brian shouted, making the others in the room cringe.

“Nevertheless, you have married, changed your name and because people come to this island for this exact purpose we have made illegal to dissolve the marriage before the first month is up.” the same official calmly explain even in the face of Brian’s anger.

“You can’t do this,” Brian protested loudly. “This isn’t even legal anywhere else and I am only on this island for another three weeks. How am I supposed to get it annulled after a month is up when I won’t even be here?” Brian asked impatiently. 

“Well you will have to come back to dissolve it.” the official answered plainly, not seeming to be intimidated by Brian.

Justin stood there and watched the entire exchange silently, absorbing all the information but still unsure how he felt about the whole thing. He didn’t know what to think or feel about having married Brian, having had sex with Brian, giving his virginity to someone who couldn’t wait to get rid of him or the fact that now they were stuck with each other for a month, for better or worse. 

“Mother fucker.” Brian said as he stormed out of the official’s office, grabbing Justin’s hand on the way by and dragging him with him.

“Where are we going now?” Justin asked hesitantly as he was pulled along behind Brian.

“We are going to see your uncle.” Brian answered, slowing a little so he could walk beside Justin.

“Why?” Justin inquired, a little frightened that Brian was going to complain to his uncle about this and he would lose the only family he had left.

“So he can find me somewhere else to stay. It not like I can stay with you anymore.” Brian explained, slightly exasperated that Justin didn’t automatically understand where he was coming from.

“Please don’t complain to him,” Justin started his fear evident in his voice. “I’m…” and Brian cut him off before he could declare his apology.

“Hey, hey.” Brian soothed, stopping and turning to face Justin. “I’m not going to complain. There is nothing to complain about. We got drunk and did something stupid but that is not anymore your fault then it is mine.” b explained gently, cupping Justin’s face.

“I just don’t want him to hate me too.” Justin murmured quietly, leaning into Brian’s hand, the comforting gesture relaxing him. 

“Okay, how about we forgo the visit to your uncle. We can stay in the cabin together for the next three weeks like adults. It’s not as if we have anyone to answer to or we can’t control ourselves. We’ll just keep to ourselves.” Brian decided, steering the back towards the cabin. 

When they got back to their shared accommodations, they went their separate ways, neither one of them noticing that they both looked back at the other, wishing for something different but being unwilling or unable to act on it.

About twenty minutes later Justin heard Brian’s door open and knew without a doubt where the other man was going. He knew that what had happened in the last twenty-four hours had thrown Brian for a loop and that he would be heading to fuck reality away. The thought of the man that was now his husband finding pleasure and release with someone else caused a bitterness to flow through Justin’s body as well as an ache he couldn’t describe. Instead of doing anything about it, because he knew he couldn’t stop Brian if he wanted to Justin turned over and prayed for sleep to claim him. 

Brian walked into the club with a sense of relief and another feeling that he couldn’t name but was also sure he didn’t want to analyze too much. His first stop was the bar where he shouted for a double Beam over the thumping music. He the turned around the survey the pickings as he waited.

“Congrats.” the bartender said as he placed Brian’s drink on the bar.

“What?” Brian called to the bartender as he turned to retrieve his drink.

“I said congratulations.” the bartender answered as he turned back to Brian from where he had been walking away.

“For?” Brian asked, his face a mask of confusion.

“On your marriage.” the bartender answered, wondering if the new groom had been drinking before he got to the club.

“How the fuck do you know about that?” Brian hissed, pissed at the reminder and the apparent fact that someone was spreading his business everywhere.

“They have the marriage announcements in the daily island newsletter.” the bartender enlightened. 

“Well fuck!” Brian exclaimed, before slamming back his drink. “Another.” 

The bartender poured him another double Beam and watched while serving others as Brian drank this one slower, still surveying the crowd.

“So what are you doing here?” the bartender asked when he came to fill the glass again.

“Looking for tonight’s entertainment.” Brian smirked as he zeroed in on a likely prospect.

“What do you mean?” the bartender asked in surprise. 

“I mean I’m looking for someone to fuck.” Brian said in a voice that made it seem he was talking to a child. “And I do believe I have found him.” Brian purred, before moving forward to head of his target.

“Oh no you haven’t.” the bartender asserted, grabbing Brian by the shoulder and holding him back.

“What the fuck?” Brian bellowed, spinning around the face the other man.

“You can’t fuck someone else, you married.” the bartender growled.

“What are you, the morality police?” Brian countered, irritating that this whole marriage business kept being throw in his face. 

“No but it is illegal and thus no one here will fuck you.” the bartender replied smugly, fed up with Brian’s attitude. 

“Illegal?” Brian interrogated.

“Yes it’s one of the laws here, monogamy.” the other man replied in secret delight.

“Monogamy is a law??? What the fuck??? What kind of fucking law is that?” Brian sputtered.

“I believe it’s a law against fucking actually.” the bartender clarified, happily.

“Fuck it, law or not, no gay man will turn me down.” Brian returned smugly and ignoring further protests by the bartender headed out to start his nightly conquests.

However, Brian was wrong as man after man turned him down because he was married, even though most of them had naked desire in their eyes. He soon learned that not only did the monogamy law carry a criminal charge but it also came with a lifelong ban from the island and no one was willing to chance that for a moment of passion with him.

Even the people who didn’t realize he was married as soon as he showed interest in them someone else would inform him of his marital status. Not an hour later Brian was storming out of the club more pissed off then when he went in.


	8. Up In The Air

 

Brian stomped into the cabin, slamming doors and throwing his jacket off, not caring where it landed. His internal dialog screaming through his head, ‘I can’t have sex for three weeks! The fucking weeks!’ 

On his way back to his room he stopped at the drink cart and almost thanked God when he saw it was fully stocked he then grabbed a full bottle of Jack. He then headed for his room and to drink himself unconscious.

Justin heard Brian come into the cabin and noticed the loud way he was doing everything. He could tell that Brian was angry and though the first instinct that he was to go find out what was wrong with the other man he fought that and stayed where he was. One the sounds from Brian stopped Justin turned back over and thought about everything that had happened. Tears started the stream down his face as he remember the way that he and Brian had been together the night before and the realization that he would never feel that way again hit him.

Justin wasn’t sure what to do about what was going on but he knew that if he lost Brian as he knew he would do then he would never feel that way he had felt the night before again in his life. He knew that for everybody there was someone who was their perfect match and for some reason he was sure that his match was Brian.

He had never known anyone with whom he could talk for hours with, someone who he just instinctively trusted with all the things that he keep to himself. Not only that but he knew that the physical connection that he had with Brian, the passion that they had share, was not something that many people had, or at least not to the degree that he and Brian shared.

It took hours but eventually both men feel asleep, one so drunk that he could barely remembered his name but still couldn’t forget the blond in the room down the hall and the other had cried himself to sleep with memories of what he could never have running through his head.

The next morning when Brian woke up, or maybe more appropriately regained consciousness. He stumbled to the shower and when he was finally feeling half way human he headed out to look for Justin. He had decided that he couldn’t live like this, no sex for the next three weeks would kill him so he decided he would get the next flight off the island.

Brian knocked on Justin’s door when he got there but after no answer for a couple minutes he opened the door, thinking Justin was ignoring him. When he opened the door and found the room empty he knew he should have expected it but he was shocked. Even knowing from the feel of the room that Justin wasn’t anywhere in it Brian still checked the bathroom. When he again came up empty he searched the house, first for Justin and then for a note telling him where the blond had gone. 

After finding nothing he looked around the places on the island that he thought Justin may be but again he had no luck. Finally he came to the correct conclusion that Justin did not want to be found. Brain was surprised at the way the thought that the blond was avoiding him made him feel, not just annoyed like he would with someone else if they were messing up his plans by hiding like a child. 

No with Justin it hurt somewhere he forgot existed inside of him. He wondered what was going on in Justin’s head and if now the blond hated him as much as most other people did. Justin had seem to see inside of him and like what he saw so while he never took Brian normal shit Brian never care because it seemed that the other man got him in a way that no one else ever had. 

What had started out as an attraction that was more intense than any Brian had ever remembered feeling had grown to include a friendship that couldn’t be compare. Not even his relationship with Michael was like the one that had developed between him and Justin. His friendship with Michael seemed to hand more on Michael, what Michael wanted. Brian hadn’t noticed that all that much until he started hanging out with Justin. When he was with Justin it was always a give and take, sometimes they would talk about Brian, sometimes they would talk about Justin but mostly it was each of their views one things. 

Brian shook his head sadly and stopped looking for Justin, he knew that he had lost the one person who had thought he was worth something more and he hated himself for it. He couldn’t believe that he had let his cock fuck himself out of the blond’s life. 

With that thought running through his head he headed back to the cabin, called the airlines and booked the first available flight off the island. Once he was all pack and ready to go Brian took one last look around the cabin, silently saying goodbye to not only the place he had enjoyed being in but also the friendship or whatever it was he had shared with Justin. 

“Step on it.” Brian said as he jumped into the back of the limo that would take him to the airport. He had got the first available flight and it would leave soon so he had to get to the airport as quickly as possible. 

During the ride Brian called the hotel and checked out earlier, claming an emergency at work before he could analyze why he was bothering to lie. He knew that the reason he left could get back to Justin and he didn’t want the other man to know that he was running from him and their dissolved, whatever it was they had been having. 

As the car neared the airport Brian glanced down at his ring finger which was still adorned with his wedding ring and he reached out to take it off. He wanted to forget any and all reminders of his time with Justin and he knew he couldn’t do it with a ring on his finger that called the blond his husband. Brian pulled on the ring but it only moved a few inches, getting stuck on his knuckle. Panicked Brian tugged harder but still the ring refused to budge, it just wouldn’t come off.

Finally with a sigh Brian figured that it was better to wait to get home to get something to get it off rather than break his knuckle freaking out about it.

Just then the car pulled to a stop and Brian looked up to find that they had arrived at the airport. Rather than wait for the driver to come and get him out, and waste precious time that could mean he would miss his plane, he jumped out of the limo and headed to the back. Within seconds the driver was there and opening the trunk so he could get his bags. When he had bags in hand Brian started a controlled sprint to the ticket counter.

A few minutes later Brian was finally boarding, the last person to get on the plane and he had made it just before they were going to close the door. Everyone else on the plan was already seated as Brian made his way to his seat. The flight attendant who was walking in front of him rut his carryon in an overhead compartment then swiftly moved out of the way so Brian could take his seat. As soon as she did Brian made eye to eye contact with the person who was seated next to him, it was none other than the blond who had drove him off the island.

“Justin.”


	9. You Have A Husband

 

“Justin.” was the only sound Justin heard at that moment. The plane was full and he knew people all around him were chatting but the noise they were making was silent as soon as he saw Brian. When the flight attendant came over and started to put a bag in the overhead above him had been cursing that he wouldn’t be alone for this trip so he could wallow in his self-pity without having to make polite small talk with a stranger. 

Now looking into Brian’s eyes he knew things had just gotten worse. He didn’t know how he would deal with sitting beside the reason he was leaving the island for the entire plane ride. When he had called the airline he had been so glad to get a continuous flight but now he would be sitting next to Brian for hours on end and he knew he was fucked.

Brian couldn’t believe his luck, or lack thereof but said nothing as he sat down beside Justin. He promised himself that he would just ignore the other man’s presence and that way he would get through this flight without saying much of anything to Justin. Thankfully Brian had decided to bring his laptop so he just pulled it out and turned it on.

A couple of minutes later Brian still had done nothing on his computer. He had opened up a couple of work files had but hadn’t been able to concentrate so he had moved on to something else. But now he had gone through everything that was on his computer and the result was still the same. He had even opened a game of Solitaire for a moment but he couldn’t stand the mindless game so he had closed it just as fast.

Finally, he couldn’t stop himself and he cast a quick glance at the man beside him. To his surprise, when he looked in Justin’s direction he met the other man’s eyes. Justin’s eyes darted a little and Brian knew that the blond wanted to look away after being caught staring but he didn’t and Brian’s esteem for Justin rose. 

The two men stared at each other silently for a few minutes, both with a million things going through their heads but lacking the ability or courage to speak their thoughts. As time passed both men tried to open their mouths but nothing they did or thought could convince their mouths to open.

“What are you doing?” Brian finally asked, not being able to contain himself any longer. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I was here first. It’s not like I followed you.” Justin hissed back, misunderstanding the question. 

“That’s not what I meant. I was just saying, apart from the fact that your mother is staying with your father who refuses to have a gay son, what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?” Brian demanded hotly, wondering what Justin was prepared to give up. The thought that the other man might deny who he was to make his family happy made his blood boil and he couldn’t stay silent about it. 

“My mother is going to pick me up from the airport and bring me to Dartmouth.” Justin explained, although there was a part of him that was screaming that he didn’t owe Brian anything, and sure as Hell didn’t have to explain himself. 

“But the school year doesn’t start from another two months.” Brian huffed, having to restrain himself from a burst of anger, not only because his parents were sending him away to school so early like they wanted to hide their dirty little secret, but also because Justin was going to Dartmouth when he belonged at PIFA. 

“Well apparently they have room for me now and I can audit a few classes so I can see which ones I can CLEP (college level examination program) out of.” Justin said in a monotone voice, making very clear that he was just reciting the answer he had gotten when he had asked the very same question of his parents.

Brian silently seethed at this, he had always had a horrible relationship with his parents. When his father wasn’t smacking him around or telling him that he wasn’t wanted and would amount to nothing, his mother was telling him he was a bad, evil child who shouldn’t have been created and that he was going to Hell. The difference was that Justin had never had that kind of relationship with his parents; they had always professed their love, which just made their rejection that much harder on Justin. 

When they had been sharing Justin had told Brian of all the times when he had disappointed his father as a child. How his father had wanted one of those all-American jock-type sons and he had ended up with an artsy fairy. Of course, until recently, his father hadn’t known about the fairy part but the slim, pale artist was enough of a disappointment. 

Justin had talked about grueling football practices, hours spent running down a soccer field, his father screaming at him continuously from the sidelines, not to mention the time spent at the batting cages until his arms ached. His dad had tried everything to toughen him up but all it had actually accomplished was making Justin feel like a failure everyday. 

However, even that hadn’t prepared Justin for being cut out in the harsh way that he had been when his parents found out he was gay. More than anything, his mother turning her back as she had done had been a wound that cut deep enough to cause his heart to bleed. 

Brian wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of Justin’s father while setting Debbie on Justin’s mother. However, Brian knew that he had to deal with fixing Justin, he was the most important. After he figured out how to fix Justin, then he would deal with the blond’s parents.

Justin was staring out the window, doing his best not to get lost in the thoughts about his parents and all the shit that he was taking from them and would be forced to take for years to come. As much as he knew that the relationship he had always had with his father was not perfect he never thought that it would end, that his father would disown him for being who he was. Justin shook these thoughts out of his head; he knew there was nothing he could do about his future and he couldn’t bear to even think about it anymore. 

He knew he would be going to business school even though it was the last thing he wanted. He also knew he would never again be able to have a relationship with his family unless he pretended to be straight, something he knew he couldn’t do. Not to mention that his marriage was a sham that would be null and void in less than a month, well more of a sham than it was now. 

That last fact bothered him more than he cared to admit and more than he could even rationalize. Justin couldn’t believe that while he was sitting next to his husband, he couldn’t touch him. He sat so close to him, but that Brian denied him the feel of his skin against his own. It was torture. Every time he even caught a glimpse of Brian, he could see the other man’s body moving over his, touching him inside and out. Justin couldn’t almost feel those strong hands moving softly over his body. And his tongue tingled with the need to taste that taut tan skin again. 

These thought were driving Justin nuts and he shifted in his seat to accommodate his cock’s new size. He wanted nothing more than to stand up in the middle of this plane full of people and feed Brian his throbbing, hard prick. Justin closed his eyes at the image of his dick sliding through Brian’s swollen, cherry-red lips. 

Brian’s thoughts were interrupted when Justin started to shift in his seat uncomfortably. He glanced over that the blond to see what was going on with him, only to catch sight of Justin adjusting himself because of his obvious hard-on. A small twinkle formed in Brian’s eyes as he wondered what it was that had Justin all hot and bothered. The twinkle grew immensely when he watched as Justin’s eyes became focused on his lips. Brian knew what Justin was imagining, that knowledge only confirmed when Justin started making small thrusting motions with his hips, with his eyes still locked on Brian’s lips. 

Brian felt his dick respond to the mental image he knew Justin had. He couldn’t help himself and felt his mouth opening as he himself had the picture of Justin’s perfect pink cock pushing past his lips, into his mouth, and down his throat. He tried to stop the image, scolding himself that he shouldn’t think that way about Justin, that they couldn’t fall into the same trap again. But one barely, audible moan from the blond and all of Brian’s good intentions were out the window. 

“Do you want me to suck you?” Brian asked, leaning over to whisper in Justin’s ear in a husky, seductive voice. 

Justin knew he should protest, maybe even be outraged by the question but he wanted it too badly to do anything but nod and moan a little. 

“Go to the bathroom. I’ll follow you in a minute.” Brian demanded, his voice breathless and needy. 

“No…I can’t do that.” Justin protested softly, the look on his face showing how self-conscious the thought made him but there was also still quite a bit of lust showing through the azure eyes, staring into the hazel ones of his lover. 

“Well, I could always lean over and blow you right here.” Brian answered, knowing that he had the blond. “Cause I’m quite fine right here, but I’m thinking you’d have a problem with all these people watching me suck your dick.” Brian paused at Justin’s little gasp but felt the need to push it further. “Or maybe you want them all to watch? Hmm, do you want all these people to see me take you in my mouth, suck that hard cock down my throat, until you’re moaning and cumming?” Brian growled out the last words, really getting into the fantasy. 

When he moved, as if to do just that though, Justin jumped up and headed for the bathroom. Brian grinned as he watched Justin leave, not only because he had gotten to the other man but because he knew he was going to have that beautiful prick in his mouth in a minute. He then moved out of his seat and followed the blond. 

Finally both men’s breathing started to slow down and Brian watched while Justin wiped the sweat from his forehead. What had started out as a blowjob had turned into a harsh needy fuck. Justin leaned back against Brian’s still clothed chest, and took comfort in the strong embrace he gave him.

“We need to get back to our seats before someone comes looking for us.” Justin observed but made no move to follow through with his own observation.

“I know.” Brian answered, equally unwilling to move and resume the distance that had been between them. “We really fucked this up didn’t we?” Brian asked, not wanting to remind the other man of the hostilities between them but wanting them to go away at the same time.

“Well I guess that depends on which part you thought was the fuck-up.” Justin shot back, his body stiffening in Brian’s arms but having no where he could go to get away from the other man and knowing he truly didn’t want to he didn’t move out of Brian’s embrace.

“Justin,” Brian started, but then turned the other man to face him before continuing. “Even if I believed in marriage we would still have gone about it in the wrong way.” Brian explained carefully, needing Justin to understand where he was coming from.

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes, trying to gauge the truth in his statement. When he saw how sincere Brian was being he sighed at the truth in the other man’s statement. 

“I know, okay. I know that this isn’t the way marriages should happen but I just thought…” Justin trailed off, not wanting to share his thoughts.

“What?” Brian asked gently, knowing that what Justin hadn’t said was important to the blond. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” Brian prodded when Justin didn’t continue. 

Justin heaved a deep sigh and explained what he had wanted his first time and marriage to be like and Brian just held him as he mourned the loss of yet another of his dreams.

The two men returned to their seats a few moments later, not wanting to be caught in the bathroom but Brian noticed how subdued Justin had become. He wanted to be able to say something, to offer some comfort but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to fix things. He was glad though that Justin didn’t seem to be mad at him any longer.

Hours later the two men got off the plane, both thanking God to finally be on the ground again. They had talked again on the plane, almost falling back into their former friendship, although there was still a bit of tension surrounding them because of their marriage. Once they were off the plane they headed to the baggage claim together. As soon as they picked up their luggage they journeyed towards the front of the airport where Mikey would be picking up Brian and Justin’s mother would collect him as well.

The two men stood there for about ten minutes before Brian’s patience wore thin and he yanked out his cell phone to call Michael and find out where he was. 

“Where in fuck are you?” Brian bitched into the phone as soon as the ringing stopped.

“I’m sorry Brian, the guy I had to watch the store for me so I could pick you up was late. I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Michael assured.

“Fine, hurry the Hell up.” Brian bellowed into the phone before snapping it closed, cutting off any reply Michael could make. After hanging up Brian looked at Justin who was used to his attitude by now and only looked at the doors waiting for his mother. “You want to call your mom?” Brian asked, holding the cell out to Justin.

“Sure.” Justin said thankfully, taking the phone. “Hello?” Justin questioned when the line was picked up.

“Who is this?” Justin heard his father’s voice come over the phone and winced. 

“It’s Justin. I was wondering if mom was almost here to pick me up from the airport.” Justin questioned softly, hating that he had to talk to his father.

“Oh, the little fairy.” his father sneered in his ear. “She won’t be picking you up. We don’t have a son. And lose this number.” his father shouted before hanging up in Justin’s ear.

Brian turned to look at Justin, having heard the loud voice coming from the phone but not being able to understand what was being said. One look at Justin’s devastated face though told him it was very bad.

“What’s going on, Justin?” Brian asked tenderly. 

“I have nothing.” Justin answered back in an almost blank voice.

“What do you mean you have nothing?” Brian inquired soothingly, putting his hand on Justin’s arm.

“She isn’t coming to get me. I have no home, no family and no school. I have nothing.” Justin cried frantically. 

Brian felt anger flowing through him with an intensity that he had never felt before and he knew that Justin’s parents would pay, he didn’t know how and he didn’t know when but they would pay but first things first.

“You don’t have ‘nothing’,” Brian started once again looking into Justin’s eyes. “You have a husband.”


	10. Standing Up

 

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes at his statement and he knew without another word that meant what he said, Justin did have something. He knew that it might be hard to deal with all this stuff and that they would have to figure out them but he knew Brian would be beside him throughout it all.

“Bbbbrrrrriiiiiaaaannnnn!!!!!!” a voice whined, causing Brian to wince and reluctantly tear his eyes away from Justin’s. 

“MMMMiiiikkkeeeyyyy.” Brian whined back sarcastically. 

Justin watched as the two men greeted each other, waiting to see what, if anything Brian would say about him. Would he even introduce him to this other man? Justin knew who Michael was because of the talks that he and Brian had and he knew that as much as Michael didn’t treat Brian right, although Brian would never admit that, that Michael was important to Brian. 

“Come on Brian, let’s get out of here.” Michael said, turning back towards the door but not taking his eyes off his best friend. Brian reached for Justin’s hand and started towards the door without another word. “Geez Brian, leave the trick here. We need to get out of here and you can pick up another one later.” Michael said with a disgusted look at Justin.

“He’s not a trick.” Brian said, heading towards the door still holding Justin’s hand.

“Not a trick,” Michael said, hurrying to catch up while wondering about the two men’s clasped hands. “Who is he then?” Michael asked, annoyed.

“He’s my husband, Justin.” Brian said, right before exiting the airport.

Michael’s feet stopped working, allowing him to move no further at the word ‘husband’. His brain automatically tried to come up with alternate definitions of the word. It took a couple of seconds but he then figured that Brian must have been pulling his leg because he was asking personal questions and Brian hated that.

As soon as he came to this realization, his legs started moving again and he hurried out the door after Brian, not willing to let it go. He had a right to know who the blond was, plus he didn’t want to be left at the airport. 

When Michael got to where he had parked the Jeep Brian and the twink were already inside it. The twink was in the front and Michael ground his teeth as he jumped into the back. Before he could say anything Brian swung out of the parking spot and spun out onto the highway to head home.

“So who the fuck is the twink, really?” Michael asked after a couple of seconds. He heard Brian sigh but he didn’t answer. “Well, I expect an answer.” he demanded once again.

Justin looked over at Brian when he didn’t answer, expecting to see some hesitation to say they were married again for the simple fact that they were married but instead he saw a kind of defeat on Brian’s face. This look was one that he had never seen on Brian’s face before but he had seen a slight variation of it. Brian wore a look kind of like this one whenever he talked about how the gang thought about him, or how they treated him.

On the island when he had seen that look on Brian’s face he had wanted to comfort him, because there was nothing else he could do. The difference between then to now was that the look was much stronger but also that he could do something about it. There was no need for Brian to feel this way and if there was something Justin could do to stop it, he would. And so, he turned to the backseat, ready to give Brian’s bestest friend a piece of his mind.

“I’m his husband; didn’t you hear him say that?” Justin snarked.

“I know he was joking; besides I wasn’t talking to you, Blondie.”

Justin wasn’t deterred by Michael’s words; instead, they only served to piss him off further. He turned to the other man and explained to him the way the world worked, being as nice as possible because he didn’t want to offend Michael and knowing how much he meant to Brian. Justin didn’t focus on the fact that he and Brian were married but on that fact that Brian was a grown man and deserved to be able to live his own life without explaining himself to anyone. 

“He’s my best friend, Boy Wonder.” Michael said, although he knew that the argument didn’t have a leg to stand on. 

“Right. So now it’s time for you to be his best friend, and be there for him, and still give him space to be exactly who he wants to be.” Justin said gently, feeling Brian’s hand move to his thigh. 

Michael shut up. He didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t that Justin was wrong, it was just that he was fighting not only more than a decade of tradition but also his feelings for Brian. He wasn’t taking any stock in what the blond had said about Brian’s relationship with the twink but the fact that Brian had let Justin talk to him about the way he had been treating Brian like that meant that Brian agreed with what the blond was saying. 

Justin was glad that Michael seemed to at least be thinking about what he had said. He had no idea if the whiny man was going to take anything he said to heart but he knew that the fact that he was thinking about what he had said was a big step in the right direction. Justin loved the warm, comforting feeling of Brian’s hand on his thigh and lay his hand on top of the other man’s, intertwining their fingers. 

As soon as their fingers were laced together, Brian gave Justin’s a little squeeze, silently thanking him for standing up for him. He didn’t know what to think about the way Justin just seemed to instinctively have his back; he had never had that before. Sure he had friends but with them he was the one that stood up for them. So when he needed someone they normally told him whatever it was his fault and he had to deal with it alone. Hell, most of the time they blamed him for their failings. He didn’t know how to accept the way that Justin was with him but he secretly thrilled in the feeling it created within him. 

The two guys dropped Michael off while he was still thinking about what he had been told. When Brian had stopped the Jeep he had felt as though he should protest but wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do so he just said a rather subdued goodbye. He then headed into his comic book shop, his mind already planning to call his boyfriend Ben to see what he thought about what the annoying blond had said. Michael had never meant to make things harder on Brian, although he wasn’t sure what was going on. It couldn’t be his fault…it must be Boy Wonder’s fault. 

Justin looked over at Brian as they pulled away from dropping Michael off, seeing the tension ease with every second that passed. While he knew that Brian could feel his gaze he couldn’t stop his exploration, his thoughts running through his head as if they were running a marathon he knew nothing about. But he felt better just studying Brian’s beautiful face and expressive eyes. 

“Quit staring.” Brian bitched, poking Justin in the stomach and digging in his fingers. Justin started squirming away from the probing fingers fighting the laughter that was bubbling up and swatting away the hands that always knew exactly the right spot to get to him. 

“No…stop it.” Justin begged. “Fucker, you’re so mean. Quit it before you crash and kill us.” The blond cried, gasping for air. 

Finally, Brian pulled his arm away, chuckling at the figure Justin made gasping for breath and clutching his sides. The look on Brian’s face was soft and caring as he took in the desperate sight of the blond that stood up for him, against him and was just plain one of the strongest people he had ever met. 

It didn’t take long for the two men to reach Brian’s loft. They each knew they had a lot to talk about but at that moment, they were just going through the motions. They headed up, laden down with bags, Justin following behind Brian taking in his surroundings. When Justin saw the building that Brian pulled up to, he couldn’t believe that the person he knows would live somewhere that was like the way this place looked. When they entered the building, Justin was even more shocked it‘s rundown appearance. His whole attitude changed though when Brian pulled open the big metal door and Justin got a look at the loft. 

The blond walked around and surveyed the collection of Italian furniture, the place didn’t look like anyone’s home. Justin acknowledged the cold feeling that the loft gave off and realized that it said more about Brian’s life than the brunet probably realized. This place screamed that its owner cared more about appearances than his own wants or needs and that fact scared Justin about what life had in store for him and Brian.

“Justin,” Brian said, knowing that even if they wanted to put off this talk even longer the two men were stuck in limbo until they knew where they stood. “We need to talk.”


	11. Best Christmas Ever

 

“Damn, I can’t believe that I just said that.” Brian grimaced, at his own words.

Justin wanted to laugh at the situation but he couldn’t. He knew that too much was riding on this conversation. He knew Brian wouldn’t be able to give him what he had always imagined his life would be but he wondered if he could deal with whatever it was that Brian was going to offer him. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t stay with Brian seeing as his parents didn’t want hi. He didn’t have any prospects but he refused to stay just because he didn’t have any options. He knew if he did that, he would end up hating Brian and would make Brian’s life so miserable he would hate him too. Hell, if worse came to worse he could live forever on that island. 

Once he made up his mind about this, it was easier for him to follow Brian to the couch as the other man was indicating. The two men sat sideways on the couch, facing each other and unknowingly tangled their feet together, offering comfort, even if it was against each other. 

“I am not husband material. I have told you the examples I had with my parents and I’ll admit that has colored me and how I look at life. None of that really matters though because the beginning and end of it is that I don’t believe that fags or Hell, anyone can be in a relationship like that. People may lie to themselves and say that is what their relationship is but it’s bullshit.” Brian explained. 

“I know you said this but if you’re sure about this and there is no more room for me in your life why did you say that ‘I had you’.” Justin demanded, not spelling out what Brian had said at the airport but both of them knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“I didn’t say that there was no room in my life for you but I can’t be the way that you want me to be.” Brian said, not willing to explain more if he didn’t need to, although he was aware that he would have to explain. 

“I’m sorry, Brian. I need more than that. I need to know where I stand, what you’re offering because there are some things that I just won’t be able to accept. I know that might sound harsh but it’s the only thing that I can do. I have to be true to myself. I can’t allow this situation to make me give up too much.” Justin begged Brian to not only understand but to also say something he could live with. What he felt for Brian might be new but he didn’t want to lose all hope before he convinced the other man that he was the perfect person for him. 

“Well, I won’t give up tricking.” Brian said bluntly, as he strode over to the window, no longer having the strength to face Justin. He knew that there was a chance that this could go badly and the other man would be on the next flight back to the island. The thought of never seeing him again made Brian fight back a shudder but he knew there was only so much he would give up to stop that from being reality. 

  
“Okay,” Justin said, thankful Brian’s back was to him so the other man couldn’t see the sad grimace that made it’s way onto his face at the brunet’s words. He knew though that tricking was a big part of the image Brian had of himself and he wouldn’t be able to just let that all go. 

“Okay?” Brian asked, whipping his head around to look at Justin who had fortunately cleared his face of the expression brought on by Brian’s declaration. 

“Okay,” Justin repeated, not elaborating because he was afraid if he said too much he would allow Brian to see how not okay with it he was.

“I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend, much less husband.” Brian said, his insecurities showing through but he felt Justin needed to know what he was getting himself into. He didn’t want Justin to leave but more than that, he didn’t want to hurt the blond. 

“I think you could be anything you set your mind to. You excel at everything.” Justin said, walking slowly up to Brian and touching his arm gently. He hated when Brian was down on himself and he promised him that somehow he would eliminate that from Brian’s repartee.

“Well, if you stay you will be required to go to PIFA and as your husband I will pay for it.” Brian stated his voice brooking no argument. He didn’t want to go into Justin’s incessant need to make him feel better, or what-ever-the-fuck it was that the blond was always doing. 

“But…” Justin started to protest only to be cut off by Brian.

“No husband of mine will go to a school he hates.” Brian barked, not adding that Dartmouth was out of state because it wasn’t as if that was the reason, well at least not the main one.

“I…” Justin started and then realized that there would be no fighting Brian on this as dark storm clouds started to drift across Brian’s eyes. “Okay.”

“Yeah okay,” Brian said and as what was happening dawned on him, he moved around Justin and plopped down on the couch. “We’ll try this. If not we can always figure something else out.” Brian mumbled, now talking more to himself than Justin. He figured he would never be able to pull this off. He’d fuck it up, he just knew it.

“We won’t have to try something else, Brian,” Justin started, while walking towards Brian. “We can do this. It may not be other people’s definition of marriage but it’s ours and we will make it work for us.” he said, as he moved to straddle Brian’s lap.

Brian looked in shock at his little, blond bundle in his lap. He looked up into clear blue eyes that once again held faith, faith in him. Faith that he could do anything. When he saw that look in Justin’s eyes sometimes it scared him but other times, like now, it made him feel like the most powerful man in the world. Like he could accomplish anything, if only Justin would always look at him like that.

“Yeah, we can do it.” Brian answered, as he put his hands on Justin’s hips, still not really sure but a lot less worried about the outcome then he had been moments before.

“I say we consummate this marriage.” Justin replied, leaning down to kiss Brian.

“Haven’t we already done that a few times?” Brian snarked when they pulled apart for air a few minutes later.

“Well the first time doesn’t count because we were drunk.” Justin said matter a factly as he pulled his shirt off.

“And the second time?” Brian asked as he leaned forward to capture a nipple.

“Midair.” Justin gasped out, trying to stay in the conversation but loving the sensations Brian was provoking.

“So midair doesn’t count either?” Brian questioned in a serious tone as he moved to the next nipple.

“Nope.” Justin answered breathlessly, weaving his hand into Brian’s hair to keep the man’s attention where he wanted it.

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to get you into bed. Wouldn’t want this time not to count either?” Brian teased as he stood up taking Justin with him. “We wouldn’t want to have to do this again.” Brian taunted while he laid Justin on the bed. 

“Yeah it’s such a hardship.” Justin ribbed, sticking his tongue out at Brian. 

Brian smirked then leaned down and captured said tongue.

A few hours later

Brian looked down at the sleeping blond at his side, he was tired as well but he was enjoying watching the other man. He lay down thinking about his husband and their situation. 

“This is shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.” Brian said quietly before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
